This invention relates to a segment for forming part of a segmented flexible skirt for use on craft, vehicles or devices which can be supported on a cushion pressurized fluid, and which in use serves to prevent or reduce an escape of fluid from the cushion to the atmosphere. The invention also relates to a segmented flexible skirt and to a craft, vehicle or device provided with such a skirt.
It is known to have segmented flexible skirts which comprises a plurality of juxtaposed downwardly extending segments which in use seal one against the other and which are substantially U-shaped in transverse horizontal cross-section and gradually taper from their upper end to their lower end so that in side view they are triangular. The curved front wall portion of each segment is usually straight and when fitted to a craft, vehicle or device its upper end extends from the outer edge of the structure of the craft, vehicle or device. Consequently the volume of the plenum chamber for the cushion of pressurized fluid is at a maximum when the upper end of the front wall portion of each segment is at the edge of the structure.